Kiss of Life
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: A car accident leaves Randy Orton's fiance needing surgery which doesn't go well. Is there hope for the love of his life or has he lost her forever?


4/19/11

You and your fiancée, Juliana (Jewels) made a pact that no matter what you would always be together. You made the pact when you first became boyfriend and girlfriend and you stuck by it even a year later. You and Jewels were in the WWE together so you didn't have to worry about work getting in the way of your relationship.

One night after Raw, you and Jewels were heading back to the hotel you both shared when you suddenly saw a car swerve two lanes away from you. You slowed down so that the car could pass you, but you ended up getting rear-ended instead. This caused you to crash into a truck that had just gotten into your lane.

You ended up getting whiplash on contact and heard glass break on the passenger side. "Jewels?" you asked in a weak voice. No answer came. "Jewels, are you all right?" you asked in a more urgent voice.

At that moment, you heard sirens approaching. A fireman came up to the car and opened the door before saying, "Are you all right, sir?"

"My fiancée might have brain damage! Someone help her!" you yelled in anger and panic. Paramedics opened the passenger door and pulled Jewels out and carried her to the awaiting ambulance and put her on a stretcher. You got into the back of the ambulance with Jewels and they shut the doors before driving to the nearest hospital.

"Please, don't leave me, baby. I need you." you whispered as you watched her cut and bruising face. Once you got to the hospital, doctors took Jewels straight in for a brain x-ray while you waited anxiously in the waiting room.

When the doctor came out fifteen minutes later, you jumped out of your chair and said, "What's wrong with her? Is she all right?"

The doctor looked like he was fighting the urge not to look into your eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, sir, but she needs surgery to repair the damage that was done to her skull. Could you give me her name? For the records?"

It took you a moment to recover from the shock, but once you had you said, "Juliana Groundsel."

"Thank you, and might I ask your name and relation to Ms. Groundsel?" the doctor asked after writing Jewels' name down on a clip board.

"Randy Orton and Juliana is my fiancée."

"Thank you." the doctor said in a business-like tone though you could tell that he was star struck once he'd heard your name.

It had been two hours before the doctor came back out looking worried. "How is she?" you asked scared to hear the answer, but eager at the same time.

The doctor sighed and said, "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Orton, but she didn't make it through the surgery."

You felt tears falling down your face as you said, "No th-this can't be. Please tell me that this is just some sick joke."

"This is no joke, sir. She died from too much blood loss after we got the pieces of glass out of her brain. They had been pushed in pretty deeply."

You wiped up the tears and said in a shaky voice, "C-Can I s-see her?" The doctor nodded and lead you to a cold and dimly lit room where there were many people lying stiffly in their beds. Once you saw Jewels, you ran over to her bed and knelt down beside her.

Her head was heavily bandaged up to where only her eyes and mouth were visible and said, "Hey, Jewels. I know you can't hear me but I just want you to know that I love you. I wish that I can get my hands on the guy who was swerving and who ultimately made us crash and RKO him into next week.

"If I could trade places with you right now I would do it in an instant just as long as you were all right." You then raised yourself up a bit and put your right hand on Jewels' bandaged cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips.

It was a few seconds before you felt Jewels kiss you back. You pulled away abruptly and stared in shock into the now open eyes of your fiancée. "J-Jewels?" you stuttered in shock as doctors suddenly started rushing to her bedside and pushing you out of the way.

It was ten minutes or so before they started clearing the way for you to take your place next to Jewels again, who was now hooked up to IVs and a heart rate monitor.

"I don't see how this could be. There wasn't a pulse or anything and now…." one of the nurses said in shock as she stared at Jewels in utter confusion.

"I'll tell you how: she's a fighter and one of the strongest people I know." you said proudly. Jewels smiled at you and stretched out her hand and you held it gently.

"You are one lucky bastard, you are." a male nurse said slapping you on the back.

"Yes I am." you said as you stared into Jewels' watery eyes. You wiped up the tears with your free hand and said, "When do you think the bandages can come off?"

"Maybe a week at the latest. She will need to stay in the hospital for a few days so that we can keep an eye on her. You could stay with her if you'd like." the doctor said looking from Jewels to you.

"Thank you. I'm just going to go back to the hotel to get a change of clothes then I'll come back." you said looking from the nurses and doctor to Jewels.

"One of us will drive you since your car got totaled."

"Thanks. I'll be right back, 'kay, babe?" you asked still holding Jewels' hand.

"Hurry back." she said in her sweet voice that made you melt.

You and one of the nurses left the hospital and went to your hotel where you grabbed a few sets of clothes then headed back to the hospital. When you got back to Jewels' room, a nurse was taking off her bandages.

Her face was still covered in the cuts and bruises that she'd gotten when she went through the windshield. She saw you and covered her face with her hands. "Baby, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not your fault anyway, it's mine."

"It's not your fault, Randy, it's that person who swerved you should blame. Besides, you gave me the kiss of life, that would make up for anything." said Jewels as the nurse bandaged her face up again.

You sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed. Jewels grabbed onto your hand and squeezed it lightly. "I love you, Jewels. You know I'd do anything for you, including taking your place if I could right now."

Jewels let go of your hand and placed hers on your cheek before saying, "I know you would, but that would hurt me even more then the way it is now. Seeing you in a situation like this? That would just shatter my heart. Do you really want to do that to me, Randy?"

"Of course not." you said.

"Then don't say stuff like that." she said as if begging you.

"Okay, I won't." you said as if in surrender.

Jewels leaned up and kissed you on the lips which turned from a simple peck to a passionate lip lock.

It was a month before Jewels was able to leave the hospital. You stayed with her the whole time despite her protests. You got married three months later and returned to the WWE together, causing the fans to go wild. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
